1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detection circuit, a physical quantity detection device, an electronic apparatus and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, physical quantity detection devices, such as an acceleration sensor that detects an acceleration and a gyro sensor that detects an angular velocity, which are capable of detecting various physical quantities are being widely used in various systems and electronic apparatuses. In recent years, physical quantity detection devices have been mounted on automobiles and the like, and have required high detection accuracy and high reliability even under noisy environments.
For example, JP-A-2009-229447 proposes a physical quantity measuring device which is capable of constantly maintaining detection sensitivity for a physical quantity attempted to be detected even when the amplitude of drive vibration fluctuates. In addition, JP-A-2007-327943 proposes a detection device which is capable of efficiently removing an undesired signal due to the vibration leakage of a vibrator.
Among physical quantity detection devices of the related art, there are devices having a wide range of a power supply voltage supplied from the outside so as to be capable of being generally used in various applications. In such a physical quantity detection device, a delay or a phase shift in an internal circuit is caused by a fluctuation in power supply voltage, depending on the configuration thereof, and as a result, an output value gives rise to a fluctuation dependent on a power supply voltage, which leads to the possibility of a deterioration in characteristics being caused.